inuyahsa or sesshomaru
by ica.quesada
Summary: this story is about how kagome will pick over sesshomaru or inuyasha find out who will she choose to love forever in progress
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?

"Kagome! Who's you choice!" yelled inuyasha

"I…..I...I DON'T KNOW" yelled kagome with tears in her eyes then she ran of to the forest leaving sesshomaru and inuyasha alone

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IF YOU DIDN'T CAME IN THE PICTURE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"Once again inuyasha yelled and this time in front of sesshomaru's face.

-----------------------------''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''---------------------------------''''''''''''''

_FLASHBACK_

_Once again kagome got mad at inuyasha for being so rude and mean and insensitive and for being a moron! Because inuyasha kept bossing her around she was his own servant this is what happened………………_

"_Kagome get me more ramen" inuyasha said with an evil smile. 'Lets see if she doesn't get pissed off by this' he thought having an evil smirk_

"_Coming king of morons" she said to her self and giggled. Before anyone thought she was crazy for laughing by her self she quickly said "later, can't you see I'm doing something here" actually she was writing things about inuyasha like ugly half breed _

_Or king of morons even ruler of all dufusses... then he yelled "I want ramen now" crying like a big baby "don't be such a baby inuyasha and get your own ramen kagome's busy"said sango while watching them quietly, "and since when are you kagome's assistant" said inuyasha "iam not right kagome?" said sango while interrupting kagome "ahuh" said kagome while not even looking at her "see told you dummy! Hehehe" said sango laughing at him at his reaction " oh yeah I'm goanna kill you if yo-" "sit boy" kagome yelled before inuyasha haven't even finished what he was saying "what did you did for wench "yelled inuyasha "I-AM-NOT-A-WENCH-SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!_

_kagome yelled angrily and ran outside and went to the forest stomping her feet"I forgot how kagome be so scary!" Said miroku while eating noodles with the agreeing fox shippou. "kirara!" yelled sango "meow" then became a bigger form " i am going to look for kagome before anything happens to her because of this moron" sango whispered to miroku and shippou while looking at inuyahsa "keh I heard that moron ey!" said inuyahsa " oh yah I forgot he's a dog hehehe! Gotta go k see ya later" sango didn't forgot that he was a hanyou because she was just teasing him to get mad hehe! _

_This is my first chapter hope you like it it's going to be awhile to do the next chapter because school year is about to come but I promise to finish it once again hope you like it !_


	2. Chapter 2

while sango was still searching for our irritated miko,kagome was running not careing if she had any bruises she just ran and ran andran not knowing where to go

"how can i be so stupid to love someone so idiotic and such a jerk!" she yelled to herself while slowly stoping and kneeling. she didn't notice that she was already infront of a beautiful lake when she did kagome took off her clothes and swam in the lake taking all the anger and frustration out of her system

uknown to her (again) a taiyouki was watching her as she swam to the middle part of the small beautiful lake.

'why is the miko not with my half brother?' thinkin sesshoumaru

when she was done she took her clothes and went to the far end of the land where she saw a cave while she was swimming,after staying in there for what seemed like forever her clothes were finally dry but not totally.

she drag her big bag in the cave (lets just say she brought her bag) then went out to search for fire wood. when she was done she lit the wood with matches.

causing our watching taiyouki to be somewhat curious about the little box and stick that caused the fire to lit. then a sudden thunder strike broke his curiousity, now he was worried were rin would sleep for the night.

he debated on weather he would go in and tell the miko they were to stay in the cave until the rain stopped finally he agreed on staying in the cave, quickly he ran to the spot where he left rin and jaken

"sesshoumaru-sama's back jaken"yelled little rin "i see him brat i'm not blind! and stop yelling i'm not deaf either!" yelled the toad "silence! it will be raining soon i already found shelter for rin to sleep in, follow me quickly before the storm starts" said the western lord "yes sesshoumaru-sama" said both

sesshoumaru,rin,ah-un and jaken traveled for a few minutes before reaching the cave our lovely miko was in

back to kagome "it's going to rain soon i wonder what will happen to sango,miroku,kirara and shippou"  
she said to her self

suddenly she saw people walking towards her cave she quickly took her bow and was ready to shoot until...

"we are not here to fight you miko"said a cold voice

kagome quickly knew who it is it was sesshoumaru

"oh o-kay what do you want?" shuttered kagome "we want shelter untill the storm stops"he said "hello kagome-chan rin is very happy to see kagome-chan again" interrupted rin

kagome smiled at the little girl that's always there to cheer her up. but she was still wondering why she was staying with sesshoumaru she pushed aside the question to ask her later

"hello there, rin i'm happy to see you to, so how are-"kagome was interrupted by the cold lord

"do you accept us staying here until this storm subsides?" sesshoumaru asked "huh?oh ah yeah sure you guys can stay the cave is pretty big all of us can fit in it"she said happily only to recieve a 'hn' from sesshy

"yey! rin is going to have a new playmate, jaken is very boring and is always so grumpy i'm so happy that rin has a happy playmate!" rin said full of enthusiasm

kagome laughed heartily which made sesshy stare at her 'how can she be so cheerfull all the time'  
"yeah, i'm happy to be your playmate to rin" 'wow this was the first real laugh that i had since my come here rin really can bring the sun in your life eventhough it's clouded'  
she thought with a smile

"so have you guyz eaten yet i ca make food for you"kagome asked kindly "we don't need your food pitiful human! sesshoumaru-sama does not want it"  
yelled the green imp "but sesshoumaru-sama rin is hungry!"rin whined "that doesn not mean that the mighty sess-"the imp was interrupted by sesshy(finally)  
"rin is eating miko i will not"said sesshy "are you sure my food is good you might wanna taste it "kags said "pls sesshoumaru-sama pls taste the food with me pls" she said with puppy dog eyes he seemed irritated with the face rin was making and decided to taste it if she would stop doing the face,rin was happy her face works every time.

kagome giggled and went straight to her bag to get cooking her famous ramen rin watched her while she cooked it fascinated her alot when she was done she gave each one of the a bowl of it even the imp i mean jaken

"here you go sesshoumaru-sama hope you like it" said kagome with a smile "hn" hned sesshoumaru

ha! cliffhanger for now if i get atleast 6 review then i will continue if i don't then i will stop the making of this story and erase it! got it ?! good bye bye hope you like this one!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sooo sooooo sorry for not updating I was just soo busy u know but now I think I can update (I hope)

Chapter 3

SESSHOUMARU'S POV

I was quite interested with the way this miko prepared their food. It was placed in some material I am not familiar of, which is quite annoying.

She each gave us a bowl of some strange liquid that contain worm like figures. It looked unappealing , I was clearly not tasting this rubbish.

"ohhh, amazing!! It's soo delicious kagome-chan, what is this? Rin likes " exclaimed rin

I was a not surprised that rin had a liking to this kind of food, I will not even touch this thing.

"sesshoumaru –sama why aren't you eating the umm… what is it called again kagome-chan?" asked rin

"its called ramen rin its one of the best food in my time." kagome explained

_Her time? Interesting_ I was not going to be the one to ask I would look too interested for my liking I will just wait until rin's curiosity takes over her

"ahh, yes rin understands, so why aren't you eating the ramen sesshoumaru –sama?" this girl suprises her every time, but that just means I have too ask the question*sigh*

"I will eat in a while" said sesshoumaru "well that a while should be any minute now cause it tastes better when it's hot" kagome explained

"hn. Miko?' kagome faced sesshoumaru with a cheerful smile "yes, sesshoumaru –sama?"interesting, she is not at all afraid of this sesshoumaru .

"what do you mean when you said_ in my time_?" asked sesshoumaru "oh, well, its means I'm not from this time" said kagome "and how do you exactly go through time?" "um, uhh*started eatingramen*"

She is avoiding the question, I will have to ask later until rin sleeps but for now I have to endure this so called food of theirs. I felt their gaze on me waiting for me to eat IT.

I slowly took the chopsticks and ate one worm. Rin and the miko were waiting for a reaction and I said "interesting" the two girls squealed in delight. I will never understand them both. This food actually tastes better than I have Imagine.

"see, I told you it was good! " she said with a grin on her face

How can she be cheerful when her brothers deadly half brother is in front of her? I will forever not understand her ways. Rin yawned a sign that she is ready for slumber I was about to take her to ah-un when the miko held her first.

" don't worry I'll take care of her why don't you glare at something or scare someone outside" offered kagome with a small smirk

"hn." This miko is unbelievable ordering this sesshoumaru around but as long as rin is safe he will follow unwillingly of course. I just sat near the entrance of the cave to make sure no one enters .

I watched as the miko carefully placed rin in what looked like a sack for sleep she uses. I hear her singing songs to make her sleep well. She is like a mother to rin or a big sister. She went back to her back and took something out, it was a box thing. the miko saw me staring at it.

"this is an I pod, wanna try?" she asked I was indeed tempted "c'mon its alright , here" she handed me the box it was very odd indeed

"Let me fix that" she placed the earphones in his ears I growled what was she doing?! " calm down, yeesh it's just earphones see?" I do not know what earphones are but I let her put it in my ear

KAGOME'S POV

This is the first time I saw how amazingly beautiful he is. Is being this hot even legal? His muscled body under those armor even his arm is hot!... oh jeez kagome what the hell are you thinking!! Ok focus..

I placed the earphones in his adorable pointy ears *sigh* ugh damn what the hell?!?! He Is inuyasha's half brother his enemy his …. never mind why would I care about that jerk? Iam trying to forget him ok.

I need to calm down before sesh can feel me shake that would be embarrassing

I turned ecause on the ipod to the lowest volume cause well he's a dog they have very sensitive ears duh! I took the other one from his ear to hear what song it was.

It was my most recent favorite song it was tell me why by Taylor Swift I can totally relate to this. I probably dazed off because sesshoumaru was staring at me or was he staring at the pod I don't really know.

Wait was it just me or did he just smile??!!?! Impossible!!! I nev er thought that….

CLIFFHANGER!!

I hope you still like it!!


End file.
